


G-gatinho?

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gatinho, Gen, Magia, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Em uma noite muito silenciosa Kim Minseok hibernava tendo sonhos muitos confusos e quase impossíveis, mas ele só não compreendia que esses sonhos eram uma etapa para transforma-se em um gatinho.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	G-gatinho?

**Author's Note:**

> histórinha de transição do xiumin em gatinho a a a

♡

Desde que acordou Kim Minseok sentiu que havia algo errado com seu corpo. Suas mãos e seus pés estavam com um leve formigamento, uma pontinha dos seus dedos das mãos estava um pouco dormente. Kim reduz seus dedos com cautela ficando um pouco confuso com esse sintoma inusitado que se manifesta pela manhã. A priori, o Minseok não pensou em nada demais, mas ao encaminhar para a cafeteria para trabalhar, os formulários iniciados se intensificam. Estava começando a se preocupar, isso não era normal, um pouco triste, pensando que isso poderia ser algo ruim, formar um bico pequeno em seus lábios, ou não desaparecer pelo seu colega de trabalho.

“Que biquinho é esse Minseok? Foi picado de novo por uma abelha? ” Jongdae, seu colega de trabalho, mesmo que tenha tido pouco medo por já ter tido essa mesma expressão antes, porque, por incrível que pareça, ou o mais velho já teve ou teve o azar de ser picado por uma abelha duas vezes; carinha de quem não gostou de ser acordado cedinho naquela manhã preguiçosa.

O Minseok pode exibir uma indentação de arrependimento formando um pequeno círculo nos seus lábios que em poucos segundos recuperou sua postura. “Ah, não é isso. É tão que minhas mãos estão estranhas, mas nada que deva se preocupar, mesmo assim, obrigado. ” O Kim mais velho não queria alarmar seu amigo. Nunca gostei de causar alguma preocupação em alguém sem antes investigar os melhores sintomas. Irá esperar pelo menos mais um dia, caso esses indícios não passem, vá ao médico. Porém, Minseok tinha quase certeza de que isso era algo irrelevante. Jongdae, um princípio achou sua resposta arredondada, mas optou por não receber mais perguntas.

♡

Depois de tomar um banho bem quentinho, o Minseok resolve assistir a um filme, nada muito pesado, era apenas para ajudar a pegar o sono, depois de um dia agitado na cafeteria, tudo ou o seu próprio corpo era de descanso. Acreditava que todo aquele tremelique nos seus dedos era devido ao estresse da sua rotina e também rezava para que fosse o mesmo.

Para medir o colocava o pacote de pipoca no microondas, começou a analisar suas mãos de novo. A dormência agora era constante, não havia intervalo entre elas. A preocupação agora aumentou 30% para 70%.

"O que é isso?" Kim perguntou a mesma coisa quase choramingando. Minseok não queria morrer agora, era muito cedo. Ainda não havia chamado ou Jongdae para sair, isso não era justo. Consulte muito mais um encontro com o menor e leve-lo para passear na roda-gigante e depois tomar um sorvete. Era o encontro mais clichê do mundo, mas Kim queria que isso acontecesse. Lamentava-se batendo seus pés no chão com birra. Pegou seu saquinho de pipocas e ajudou-a melhor na cama ligando na televisão procurando algo na netflix, até que encontrou um filme interessante, mas sentiu que não iria durar muito, seus olhos já estavam bem pesadinhos.

♡

A vozinha incessante bem fraquinha perambulava em sua cabeça, não parava de chamá-lo, até queria responder, mas algo em seu corpo ou impedia de abrir sua boca, era como se estivesse em coma. Dessa vez, sentir todo o seu corpo dormente e a cada cinco minutos arrepiava-se, de forma constante e não passava. Já estava começando um duvidar se era fruto da sua imaginação ou se era real. De repente começou a suar frio, sentiu que seu lábio estava tremendo e um tanto frio. Definitivamente isso era real, precisava acordar, mas algo não deixava despertar. Minseok estava pronto para entrar em desespero, sentiu que seu corpo todo estava anormal, notava que tudo estava diferente. Em um clique, tudo, absolutamente tudo, desapareceu. Todos os sintomas, todas as dormências e arrepios. Era como se tudo fosse uma mera ilusão, apesar de querer muito que fosse apenas isso, ele sabia que não era. O medo agora se apossava, será que estava realmente tudo bem?

O Kim resolveu abrir apenas um de seus olhos, visualizar, viu que seu quarto estava ok, então encontrou o lugar que estava maior do que antes, na verdade bem maior, mas culpou sua vista que estava um pouco embaçada. Agora você visualiza seu corpo, rolou e rolou os olhos procurando o restante do seu corpo, mas não o achouva. Minseok sentiu seu coração disparar, o que aconteceu com o seu corpo? Preocupado e desesperado usando garra e sua mente ele gritou. "Miaaaaaau!". Nada o havia preparado para o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Estava perguntando se tinha algum gato ali, mas ao virar a cama e dar uma cara com espelho que possuía uma porta de sua guarda-roupa quase com um infarto. Não havia nenhum gato em sua casa, ou gato na verdade era _ele_. Um gato bem pequeno de pelagem branca com toneladas amarronzadas com suas roupas antigas de dormir quando era apenas um humano ao redor do pequeno corpo de animal. Isso era loucura.

Minseok se aproximar do espelho olhando desacreditado com o seu novo corpo. G-gatinho? Sou eu mesmo? Isso não pode estar acontecendo ... ”O Kim pensou, mas, na realidade, o único som que saiu foi causado por um fraquinho.

Entristecido e desesperado Exibindo seu celular em cima do mudo criado e quase chorando por não ter nenhuma chance de ligar para alguém, Minseok agora caminhava com suas novas patinhas, ainda parando de vez em quando para observar e sempre fica assustado com sua nova realidade, que ainda não sabia como poderia ter acontecido algo assim. Parou e pensou por um momento, lembrando-se de que a casa do Jongdae não era muito longa da sua, então pensou que talvez conseguisse chegar até lá e salvar e quem sabe ajudar. Conseguir chegar até sua sala e, por sorte, deixar a janela com uma janela, possibilitando que ele consiga um impulso para saltar. Quando alcançou a janela, ficou se equilibrando para não cair. Para um gato pequeno, uma janela estava bem alta e estava tendo um pouquinho de dificuldade, mas nada que não possa resolver. Deu outro impulso para o outro lado, enfim, aterrissando na rua, ainda um pouco perdido e observando tudo o que era antes de um tamanho normal e agora parece gigante perto de si: como pessoas, carros, bicicletas, tudo era seus novos perigos e perigos . Não deixe de notar um outro gato muito maior que esteja na esquina da sua rua, precisa despistá-lo rapidamente.

Caminhou bem devagarzinho atento a cada barulhinho que era feito ao seu redor, seus pequenos olhos felinos estavam semicerrados, pois apesar do medo que estava sentindo, estava mais confiante, não conseguia explicar o porquê, mas era assim que se sentia. Conseguiu passar pelo outro gato sem ser visto e caminhou por três quarteirões, sempre desviando de pessoas e tendo muito cuidado na hora de atravessar as ruas, ainda achava impressionante toda a cidade em tamanho gigante. Não podia correr, sabia que gatos corriam e dependiam muito da sorte na hora de atravessar uma via, mas ele não seria esse tipo de gatinho, teria bem mais cautela. Andava rapidamente e assim que chegou à rua de Jongdae, analisou as casas e logo encontrou a que queria. Ainda muito indeciso e pensativo em como iria alarmar que ele estaria ali, fungou o cantinho da porta, e com o auxílio de sua patinha arranhou várias vezes a porta de madeira. Parou por um momento, esperando que seu amigo escutasse todo esse barulho na porta da sua casa e o atendesse.

Ouviu passos se aproximando da porta e respirou mais aliviado, com certeza conseguiria a ajuda que precisava. Jongdae abriu a porta, mas franziu o cenho ao notar que não tinha ninguém ali. Minseok estava achando muito difícil ser um gatinho porque ninguém o reconhecia, por razões óbvias. “Sou eu Jongdae, Minseok! Olhe para baixo!” O Kim mais velho pediu, porém tudo o que saia de sua boca era só um miado entristecido. Entretanto, esse miado foi o que fez o mais novo perceber a sua presença e assim que seus olhos miraram o gatinho, ele sorriu.

“Que gatinho mais fofo. Parece até alguém que eu conheço.” Jongdae sorriu pegando Minseok no colo e adentrando em sua casa. “Está perdido? Acho que sim.” Jongdae o deixou no chão e preparou um leite morninho e começou a fazer carinho no gatinho.

“Ele não me reconhece? Ele acha que eu sou um gato?”, Minseok miava para o humano. “Me ajuda, Jongdae!”. Miava mais um pouco, percebendo que o Kim mais novo não iria lhe entender, resolveu se deitar num cantinho e choramingar um pouco e quem sabe dormir e que tudo isso não passaria de um pesadelo. Jongdae ficou triste pelo gatinho não ter tomado nada do leite que havia preparado, mas resolveu deixar o gatinho descansar, afinal, acreditava que ele estaria muito cansado do movimento da cidade grande.

♡

Bem no fundo dos seus sonhos, Kim Minseok ouvia frases indecifráveis bem baixinho. Como se alguém estivesse dando um recado ou qualquer aviso. Tentou entender o que a voz dizia, mas conseguiu decifrar apenas algumas partes.

“Minseok, sua transformação.... realizada .... sucesso. Espero.... consiga...... adaptar. Jongdae ..... seu ..... novo.... dono. Estou torcendo....que .....feliz. Adeus.” Palavras desconexas, mas que de certo modo Minseok entendera algumas coisas.

O Kim acordou de repente, ainda assustado e checou seu corpo para ver se não era algum sonho muito estranho, porém constatou que era tudo verídico. Era um _gatinho_ de fato. Suspirou tristonho e conseguiu Jongdae, seu novo dono, sentado em uma cadeira, checando alguns papéis, pensando que algumas correspondências. Até aquele momento, não havia caído sua ficha de sua nova realidade, mas tentava acostumar e adaptar com seu novo formato. Talvez seja um gatinho que não seja tão ruim assim e que o bônus ainda seja mais próximo do Jongdae, que não tenha o seu tão sonhado encontro, mas que fique pertinho dele já valendo todo o esforço. Observe suas patinhas rosadas e se estiver na forma humana que pode ser esboçado em um sorriso fofo, que pode ser o mesmo se acostumar com aquelas patinhas felpudas e muito fofas. 


End file.
